


10.01.17

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, подруге, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730





	10.01.17

Крепко спи, на меня непохожая,  
Нет ни гнева внутри, нет и жалости...  
Если есть в этом что-то хорошее, -  
Это песня моей усталости.

Сны не катятся кубарем с лестницы,  
Залетая в открытые форточки,  
Они плавно в людей поселятся,  
Оставайся и на ночь ты.

Завтра снова на улицы дикие,  
Завтра снова вгрызаться в пропасти,  
Засыпай, только тени безликие  
Воплощением прошлой гордости

Пусть напомнят еще раз о радости,  
Пусть заставят еще раз надеяться,  
Пока спишь, будешь в лица их вглядываться,  
Пока спишь, ничего не изменится.

Ничего не осталось хорошего,  
Нет ни гнева, ни сострадания,  
Есть одно лишь внутри желание, -  
Снова ветер почувствовать кожей.

Не жалею ни мир я, ни преданность,  
Имя мне - только песня украдена,  
И в плохое уже не верится, -  
И с тобой мы уже прощаемся.

Кто-то снова спускался по лестнице,  
Знать, нас ищут охотники наглые.  
Хорошо, все же вместе мы,  
Плохо, что лишь когда засыпаем.


End file.
